Cluedo
by time.forgets
Summary: “I think it was McGee with the gun in the lounge.” Madness ensues when the team get together for a little quality board game time! Jules.


A.N. This is a crazy idea that's been going around my head for ages. There will be about 3 chapters (maybe more if the madness in my head permits) so please review! I love knowing what people think....

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I do own Cluedo!! Well......I own A cluedo....close enough

Oh and it reads more like a movie/tv show because that is how I see it in my head so it has a little bit more dialogue than normal.

* * *

**Cluedo**

They all knew that having a 'team board game night' would be a bad idea but how bad an idea, they would soon find out.

"Why isn't there a black piece? I want to be black!" Abby whined as Tony and Ziva fought over the pack of cards which Gibbs soon took away from them to shuffle himself.

"I don't know Abby," McGee replied patiently. "Why don't you pink another colour?"

"I want to be Colonel Mustard!" Tony cut in, bored now his pack of cards had been taken away. "Everyone knows he's the stud of Cluedo."

"Oh Tony, you might need to lose a little weight around here," Ziva patted his stomach not too gently. "Before you could be Colonel Mustard."

Tony's only reply was to poke his tongue out which was narrowly missed by Ziva's quick moving hand when she angrily tried to pull it out of its owners mouth.

"Well I want to be the red one," Ziva said as she fished through all the plastic pieces.

"Of course you would," Tony muttered. Ziva heard him of course and he growled as her hand connected sharply with the back of his head, Gibbs style.

Finally, they were all settled down; Ziva as Miss Scarlett, Tony as Colonel Mustard, Gibbs as Reverend Green, McGee as Professor Plum and Abby as Mrs. White...begrudgingly.

Then they began.

Ziva rolled first but before she could move her piece the four paces she asked, "Why does this house have no bathroom? I mean, these people have to relieve themselves somewhere, yes?"

"I don't know Ziva, could you just have your turn?" McGee asked nicely while the others growled at the pointless question.

Tony went next, rolling a six.

"You cannot move diagonally!" Ziva yelled at him to which he yelled back louder.

"Yes you can! I've always played it that way!"

"Gibbs!" the two agents yelled simultaneously, switching their glare from each other to their boss.

"Well it seems like I have come in at a bad time."

"DUCKYYYYYYYYY!" Abby yelled, jumping up from her spot and running over to give him a hug.

"Ahh Cluedo," the doctor started. "Such an interesting game with a long history. You are playing the original English one I see! The best and only one to play," he added with a wink. "Did you know that there used to be extra murder weapons; the axe, the bomb, the syringe, poison, a fireplace poker and the _shillelagh_?"

At everyone's dumbfounded look he chuckled and added, "A walking stick."

"Ducky," Ziva started. "You cannot move diagonally yes?" Glaring at Tony quickly before turning back to Ducky she watched as the older Doctor turned his head to the side thinking.

"No I don't believe you can."

"WHAT!" Tony yelled, jumping out of his seat but quickly silenced with a glare from Gibbs. He placidly moved his piece keeping an eye on angry Gibbs the whole time.

McGee and Gibbs completed their turns without a fuss, neither of them coming close to getting in a room.

"Abby, your turn," McGee said, tired already at the mess the night had become. "Abby?"

Said Goth was turned around so her back was facing the board, her arm moving up and down in frenzied movements, something in her hand.

"Abby?"

"Done!" she yelled turning triumphantly back to face the group, the formerly white piece now completely black. With black, smudged fingers Abby happily placed her piece back on the board, streaking McGee's white shirt black along the way, subtly replacing the black permanent texta back on the bench.

"Ooh, I rolled a six," she said gleefully as if nothing had happened.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but glared at Tony who was about to say something and the game went on.

Ziva finally got into the lounge and didn't even look at her cards, only the small group around her.

"I think it was McGee with the gun in the lounge."

"Ziva, it's Professor Plum not McGee, a revolver not a gun and you didn't even look at your cards!" Tony yelled at her angry face.

"Of course I didn't look at my cards!" she retorted. "But McGee will be the easiest to break in interrogation!"

* * *

_Hmm I don't think Ziva is getting the idea =P I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write and stay tuned for more madness =)_

_Jules_


End file.
